


Застрявшие в Чистилище

by fandom_MassEffect, Holda13



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Romance, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holda13/pseuds/Holda13
Summary: История о том, как попавшие в плен на «Чистилище» Гаррус и Шепард ищут оттуда выход и куда этот выход их неожиданно приводит.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 13





	Застрявшие в Чистилище

**Author's Note:**

> Беты — [meg_aka_moula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula), [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru)

Эта затея не понравилась Шепард с самого начала. Может, сработало чутье, а может, здравый смысл, который говорил, что довольно опрометчиво соваться в полулегальную космическую тюрьму, контролируемую бандой «Синих светил», чтобы выкупить оттуда преступницу-биотика с колоссальной разрушительной силой и крайне нестабильной психикой. Так себе идея, Шепард. Впрочем, сама работа с «Цербером» была так себе идеей, но вариантами ситуация не изобиловала. И как бы противно ни было это признавать, но пока что Призрак предоставлял в качестве кандидатов в отряд действительно превосходных мастеров своего дела. 

И все же Шепард никак не могла отбросить мрачные мысли, пока собиралась на вылазку. Она брала с собой Гарруса и Тейна, но и остальным велела быть наготове. Не то чтобы они нуждались в напоминании, но Шепард так было спокойней. 

…Долго ждать неприятностей не пришлось. Они возвестили о себе голограммой блокировки на дверях и голосом надзирателя Курила из потрескивающих динамиков. Он сообщал, что сделка отменяется. И в этот момент Шепард даже не удивилась, вскидывая винтовку и привычными жестами отдавая напарникам указания. 

Следующие несколько минут прошли в привычной обстановке стрельбы, ругани, летающих гранат, взрывов, перекатов и попыток найти термозаряды до появления новой волны нападавших. Ничего необычного. Рутина. Ровно до того момента, как снайпер, притаившийся где-то на верхнем ярусе, не подгадал момент, когда очередной робот Локи потрепал щиты Шепард, и не выстрелил, попав в управляющие платы шлема. Капитан ругнулась, находя новое укрытие, пока Гаррус выцеливал мерзавца, и содрала с головы ставший бесполезным шлем. 

— Вот видишь, Вакариан, у нас со шлемами все сложно! 

Гаррус усмехнулся, точным выстрелом сняв снайпера, и затем они вместе добили парочку робо-псов. Тейн в другой части помещения заканчивал с последним из наемников. Шепард сменила снайперку на дробовик, полагая, что так будет сподручнее пробиваться через узкие коридоры тюрьмы, но тут все начало со скоростью света выходить из-под контроля. 

Двери в коридор закрылись, подсвечивая замок красным, но за секунду до этого в помещение влетела газовая граната. Гаррус метнулся было к двери, на бегу запуская омни-тул, но в коридоре раздался взрыв. Совсем небольшой, но определенно деформировавший двери и сводящий возможность отделаться простым взломом к нулю. 

Шепард бросилась к Тейну, стараясь держаться подальше от дыма, стремительно заполнявшего помещение. Она понимала, что время у нее идет на секунды. 

— Уходи, — приказала она дреллу, указывая на проем вентиляции. — Вы оба, если Гаррус в своей броне пролезет. — Глаза слезились, и она не могла сообразить, достаточно ли широк проем. — Возвращайся на «Нормандию», по пути сломай все, что подвернется. 

Тейн только кивнул и исчез. Шепард начала поворачиваться вслед за ним, но на середине разворота ее разум ухнул в темноту. Последнее, о чем она подумала, было: «Сообразительные ублюдки!».

* * *

Когда Шепард пришла в себя, первое, что она ощутила, это тупую, ноющую боль в висках и слабость, как будто мышцы были где-то на полпути к превращению в желе. Прямо как с похмелья в тот раз, когда она сдуру попробовала кроганский ринкол.

— Эй, Шепард, ты как? — Голос Гарруса слегка отдавался в голове эхом, а когда друг дотронулся до ее плеча, Шепард показалось, что с этим прикосновением что-то не так. 

Разлепив глаза, она поняла, что именно: на Гаррусе не было ни брони, уже ставшей привычной, ни перчаток. Он касался ее плеча голой рукой, и поскольку на ней самой также остался один лишь эластичный подбронник, она в полной мере ощутила, насколько горячие у турианцев руки. 

— Какого дьявола происходит? — прохрипела Шепард, с трудом усаживаясь и пытаясь сообразить, где они находятся. 

Помещение было то ли камерой, то ли пустой кладовкой. Сплошной бетон, и дверь с красной голограммой заблокированного замка. Память начала проясняться. 

— Мы попали в плен. Тейн ушел; как я понял, его не схватили. Он успел устроить неплохой переполох, сломав им парочку систем блокировки камер. Подозреваю, поэтому мы и сидим тут вместе. Некогда было искать две исправные камеры в ближайшем секторе. Оружие забрали. Броню тоже. 

Шепард мрачно кивала, слушая его рапорт и оценивая ситуацию. Оценка крутилась где-то вокруг формулировки «мы в заднице». 

— Ты почему не ушел с ним?

Гаррус нахмурился и помедлил с ответом чуть дольше, чем стоило. Потом передернул плечами. 

— В тяжелой броне по вентиляции особо не полазаешь. 

Шепард посмотрела на него, щурясь. Она вспомнила, что и сама допускала в тот момент, что вариант с вентиляцией пригоден только для гибкого худощавого дрелла; слова Гарруса вполне соответствовали истине. Но что-то было не так. 

— Нам нужен план, — сказала она, решив, что о странных интонациях в голосе напарника подумает в более подходящее время. 

Гаррус собирался что-то ответить, но тут дверь открылась, и из нее сначала появились дула винтовок, а потом и те, кто их держал. Четверо турианцев, батарианец и пара людей. Шепард скользнула по ним взглядом, и по нервам пробежал неприятный электрический импульс. На всех достаточно хорошая броня, блоки щитов, винтовки и пистолеты; неплохое построение даже для такого неудобного помещения. Впрочем, еще бы. Им-то как раз в таких большую часть времени и приходилось работать. Ублюдки стояли так, что Шепард не видела никакой возможности отобрать у кого-то из них оружие и не схлопотать при этом пулю от другого охранника. Можно было бы провернуть обходной маневр, но отсутствие брони для отвлекающего на себя значило бы или смерть, или тяжелое ранение. Не вариант. Шепард тихо рыкнула, проклиная этот чертов день, который с самого начала ей не понравился. 

И выражения лиц, с которыми «гости» смотрели на нее, ей тоже совершенно не нравились. 

— Вы только посмотрите, — насмешливо сказал один из людей, нарочито оценивающе скользя взглядом по Шепард. — Не часто у нас бывают такие постоялицы. Сама коммандер, мать ее, Шепард. Кто бы знал, что доведется проверить, правда ли она живая. 

— И без брони совсем не такая грозная, — поддержал его турианец, на лице которого вместо клановой татуировки была стилизованная эмблема «Синих Светил». 

Шепард почувствовала, как двинулся рядом с ней Гаррус. Когда дверь начала открываться, они оба вскочили на ноги, но с того момента капитан на него не смотрела, не позволяя себе отводить глаза от противников. 

— А ты не дергайся. — Турианец сделал пару шагов вперед и направил дуло автомата на Гарруса. Шепард научилась читать мимику друга, но с лицами других турианцев у нее бывали сложности. Однако сейчас даже ей было очевидно, насколько похабной была его щерящаяся ухмылка. — Мы её не убьем. 

— Ну может, поцарапаем чуток, — раздался за его спиной двухтональный голос, но Шепард не заметила, кто именно это сказал. — Но не сильно. Она нужна Курилу живой. 

Шепард ощутила всплеск паники, которая поселилась внутри давным-давно, еще с тех пор, как она пряталась в дыму полыхающей мендуарской колонии и молила бога не дать ей попасться на глаза батарианцам. Затолкать эту панику в темную дыру, которую та облюбовала, сейчас было довольно трудно, но когда Шепард наконец с этим справилась , то ощутила приятное и такое знакомое опустошение. Оно приходило в те моменты, когда бой становился особенно жарким, и надо было перестать думать, отдавшись инстинктам, закалённым годами военной службы. 

_Нужна живой, значит? Это хорошо_. — Шепард даже усмехнулась, хотя эта усмешка, должно быть, казалась сейчас слегка безумной. — _Значит, одно ограничение в драке со мной у вас…_

Она не успела додумать эту мысль. Турианец, вышедший вперед, посоветовал Гаррусу не рыпаться и насладиться зрелищем, и начал поворачиваться к Шепард. Её тело среагировало само, группируясь для рукопашной, но тут…

Шепард не поверила своим глазам. За последнее время она привыкла видеть Гарруса в тяжелой броне, и даже в ней он был ловок, но в её отсутствие… Его движение, как ей показалось, ничуть не уступало стремительности Тейна, но было лишено его текучести. Напротив, в нем была резкость смертоносного хищного броска. Только что Гаррус стоял под дулом винтовки в паре шагов от нее, а потом она моргнула, что-то случилось, и вот она уже пялится ему в спину, а на полу валяется винтовка, выпавшая из рук зазевавшегося противника, который уже хрипит и дергается в смертельном захвате. 

Первым Шепард ощутила восхищение, но оно не успело оформиться до конца, сменившись ужасом. Мозг, привыкший к анализу тактической обстановки, тут же выдал итог: Гаррус — покойник. Теперь на него было направлено сразу несколько дул, а моральный облик здешних тюремщиков вряд ли не позволил бы им пристрелить своего или просто дать ему умереть. И про то, что и Гаррус нужен им живым, никто не говорил. Паника взвилась куда сильнее, чем пару минут назад, когда перед ней разворачивалась перспектива изнасилования на глазах у лучшего друга. Шепард душила её, пытаясь придумать хоть какой-нибудь выход. Время замедлилось…

В современном оружии не надо было взводить курки, но Шепард была уверена, что слышит этот звук, именно так ощущалось утекающее время. И единственное, что пришло ей в голову, она и попыталась осуществить. Попыталась встать между Гаррусом и охраной, уповая на то, что тех нескольких секунд, которые она этим выиграет, хватит для какого-нибудь чуда.

Она сделала шаг в сторону, и новая волна изумления окатила ее, когда Гаррус стремительно перехватил почти уже не сопротивляющегося турианца одной рукой за горло, а второй оттолкнул её обратно к стене. Это был какой-то совершенно особенный, ни на что не похожий жест. Гаррусу часто приходилось отталкивать её от опасности в бою, но это было чем-то другим. В этом жесте было столько непоколебимой властности, что можно было бы посмеяться, учитывая, в каких они были обстоятельствах. Но смеяться не хотелось. Причем не только ей, но и охранникам. Она заметила, как один из турианцев вскинул надбровную пластину в удивлении. 

Гаррус же, точно ловя этот момент, произнес какой-то набор слов на турианском. Шепард понятия не имела, что он сказал, ее познания не выходили за средний школьный уровень, и переводчик тоже не справился. Но это явно было не ругательство. 

Лица турианцев из охраны сначала вытянулись, а потом они расхохотались. Гаррус, как ни странно, тоже усмехнулся, и это был хищный, металлический звук, от которого у Шепард поползли мурашки по спине. 

— Ну что, — сказал он после паузы. — Есть среди вас, ублюдков, кто-нибудь с яйцами, кто рискнет не прятаться за винтовку?

Охранник-батарианец, который, как и Шепард, не понял нюансов этой сцены, рявкнул что-то и дернулся было вперед, но турианцы вытолкали его вон. Они переглянулись, о чем-то тихо и коротко поговорили, усмехаясь, потом один отошел, связываясь с кем-то по коммуникатору. 

Шепард не шевелилась и не отводила взгляда от охраны. Валяющаяся так близко винтовка манила настолько, что ей приходилось едва ли не хватать себя за руки, чтобы подавить инстинкт в неё вцепиться. Сейчас, даже успей она это сделать, у них не было бы шансов. Одна винтовка и отсутствие брони против пятерых полностью экипированных бойцов с оружием, которое уже сейчас направлено на них в маленьком пустом помещении… единственный шанс, который это им давало — шанс умереть с честью. Но сегодня Шепард не собиралась умирать. У неё ещё были дела. И у неё была команда, которая могла совершить невозможное. Шепард повторяла себе это снова и снова, заполняя звенящую тишину и пытаясь избавиться от назойливого звука колотящегося в висках пульса. Ещё ей хотелось дотронуться до спины Гарруса, хотелось до покалываний в ладони, но она боялась нарушить его концентрацию, и то стеклянное равновесие, в котором ситуация зависла сейчас. Стоит его разбить, и их обоих насмерть исполосует осколками. 

Наконец — казалось, через целую вечность! — вернулся турианец. На его лице застыла глумливая ухмылка и, подойдя, он… изобразил издевательски-церемонный поклон. 

— Твой вызов принят. 

Гаррус не удостоил его ответом, а лишь толкнул в его сторону охранника, который теперь уже висел в его руках безвольным кулем. Никто не стал его ловить, они отступили, и тело повалилось на пол. Шепард была почти уверена, что он мертв. Выстрелов не последовало. Гаррус встряхнул рукой, и несколько капель синей крови запятнали коридор. 

— Когда? — спросил он все тем же голосом. 

— Скоро, не сомневайся, — отозвался главный в группе и кивнул остальным, указывая на выход. 

Людей происшествие, кажется, озадачило, батарианца — взбесило, а турианцев развеселило, и уходя, они продолжали смотреть на неё, как на обед. Хотя теперь это были ещё более странные взгляды, потому что казалось, что они адресованы не столько ей, сколько Гаррусу. И он определенно это заметил. Где-то в самой глубине его груди зародился глухой опасный рык. Такого Шепард от него тоже никогда не слышала. 

Батарианец и один из людей подняли бездыханного охранника за руки и за ноги, ещё один, направляя на Гарруса винтовку, указал на валяющееся на полу оружие, и тот без малейшего колебания пнул пушку в направлении двери. Жест вышел странно-пренебрежительным, человек подозрительно покосился на турианцев из охраны, но не получив никаких разъяснений, просто подобрал винтовку и вышел. Голограмма замка выдала блокировку. 

В помещении воцарилась тишина.

* * *

Гаррус уселся у стены и протянул Шепард руку. Все тем же жестом, властным и уверенным, как будто не могло быть ни малейшего сомнения в том, что она её примет. Шепард понятия не имела, что за черт в него вселился, но глаза, которые поймали её взгляд, были глазами Гарруса, и она без сомнений взяла его за руку и позволила притянуть себя ближе. Шепард была совсем не против сидеть с ним плечом к плечу, когда они оказались в таком дерьме, да и когда не оказывались тоже…

…но Гаррус, как только она опустилась рядом, взял её за талию, поднял с возмутительной легкостью и усадил к себе на колени. Шепард не успела опомнится и как-то на это отреагировать, как руки турианца уже сомкнулись вокруг неё, и его голос зазвучал над самым ухом, обжигая кожу дыханием: 

— Камеры. Подыграй мне. Я всё объясню. 

Этого было достаточно. Шепард верила ему безоговорочно и, когда он, изображая ласку, провел ладонью по её спине, она прогнулась более, чем естественно. Пронизывающие мурашки побежали по коже, но Шепард была слишком сосредоточена на ситуации, чтобы задумываться об этом сейчас. 

— Что это было? — шепнула она, делая вид, что трется щекой о его мандибулу. Голос звучал так тихо, что едва ли система наблюдения в камере могла уловить его. 

— Моя неловкая попытка выиграть нашей команде немного времени. — Он усмехнулся ей в шею, и Шепард содрогнулась, ощущая на коже прикосновения его жестких губ. — Прости, — пробормотал он и поднял голову, возвращаясь к её уху. — Я вспомнил про один обычай, который уже давно не в ходу на Палавене, но когда мы были дикарями… — Он запнулся, и Шепард, прижатая к его телу близко, как никогда, ощущала явное напряжение друга. 

— Что? — шепнула она, уткнувшись в его шею и поглаживая её пальцами. Как ни странно, но обводить по контуру все эти мелкие костяные чешуйки оказалось довольно успокаивающим занятием. Ну, или не совсем успокаивающим. Шепард не знала, что испытывала в этот момент, но ей так определенно было лучше. — Какой-то обычай, касающийся притязаний на самок? 

Гаррус напрягся ещё сильнее, и его руки сжались, окутывая Шепард кольцом тепла. Красноречивый ответ. 

— Прости, — ещё раз пробормотал он, и на этот раз его голос прозвучал как-то слишком хрипло. Шепард слегка отодвинулась, вдруг осознав, что её вопрос продолжился прикосновением губ к плотной коже на шее турианца, и это, видимо, создало для него дискомфорт. — Я импровизировал, и…

— Кончай извиняться. — Она усмехнулась, нервно, но искренне, и отодвинулась ещё немного, впрочем, не пытаясь выбраться из его объятий, а лишь настолько, чтобы посмотреть в лицо. — Это было очень рискованно. — Шепард позволила своему беспокойству прозвучать в голосе. — Но если, — она подалась вперед и прижалась лбом к его лбу, — это даст нам время дождаться помощи — это отличный план. 

Шепард прижалась к его лбу в основном для того, чтобы её слова не уловила аудиосистема камеры — она когда-то видела такой жест у турианцев и смутно помнила, что это демонстрация привязанности… но она никак не ожидала, что Гарруса от этого жеста буквально тряхнёт. На секунду он как будто совсем перестал дышать, а потом одной рукой притиснул Шепард к себе так, что она даже через их костюмы грудью ощутила ребристую поверхность пластин на его торсе. Стало жарко. Вторая рука турианца скользнула по ее спине и легла на шею, обхватив её сзади почти целиком. От этого у Шепард внутри что-то заметалось, пульс подскочил, колотясь в горле и эхом отдаваясь в теле, особенно там, где оно касалось тела Гарруса… то есть почти что везде. 

Что-то происходило, и Шепард с ослепительной ясностью осознала, что контроль над ситуацией вот-вот от неё ускользнет. Сейчас ей полагалось думать о решении проблемы, а отнюдь не хватать ртом воздух оттого, что горячая трехпалая рука, лежавшая на её шее, что-то переворачивала вверх дном у неё внутри. Когти слегка надавливали на кожу, не царапая, но и не позволяя забыть о том, что они есть. И это ощущение опустошало разум.

— Расскажи, — Шепард не узнала свой голос, так хрипло и придушено он звучал, — что это за… обычай… как…

Её слова будто заставили Гарруса очнуться. Он выдохнул воздух со свистящим звуком и чуть слишком поспешно убрал руку от её шеи… переложив на бедро. Не то чтобы это сильно упрощало ситуацию, но теперь между их телами была хотя бы ткань подбронника. 

— Ну, — Гаррус прочистил горло и уткнулся лицом в её плечо, делая вид, что его очень заинтересовал замок костюма и её ключица под ним, — будет арена и будет драка. Рукопашная. Один на один. — Он провел тыльной стороной пальцев по линии её челюсти, заставляя отклонить голову в сторону и чуть назад, и Шепард почувствовала короткое шершавое прикосновение его языка к своей коже. Ей пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не издать ни звука. — Оружие запрещено. 

— С кем именно бой?

— С любым, кто выскажет притязание. 

Шепард отстранилась, чтобы посмотреть на него. Эти слова были произнесены тем же самым странным тоном, таким непривычным для Гарруса в обычное время. В нём были непримиримость, лязг стали и рык, который как тень перекатывался где-то в интонациях. Гаррус усмехнулся, видя её лицо, хотя его глаза были… Шепард не часто доводилось видеть их такими. Холодными, как льдинки, полными темноты и опасного хищного блеска. 

— Не беспокойся, — сказал он, сейчас не пытаясь ни скрывать, что что-то говорит, ни понижать тон. — Я хорош в рукопашной. 

И он медленно поднял руку на уровень ее лица, позволяя рассмотреть. Шепард, конечно, прекрасно знала, как выглядят руки у турианцев. Курс ксенобиологии в учебке вполне доступно и четко рассказывал, что это такое и насколько оно опасно, но по-настоящему _осознала_ Шепард только сейчас. Только в эту минуту, когда она сидела на коленях своего лучшего друга в тесной камере космической тюрьмы и рассматривала его длинную, узкую кисть, покрытую гибкими защитными пластинами и заканчивающуюся острыми когтями. Только сейчас Шепард поняла, что руки турианца — это действительно оружие. Как и его… Гаррус, будто ловя её мысли, усмехнулся, разводя мандибулы в стороны и позволяя увидеть зубы. 

— Думаю, после трех-четырех покойников им надоест. 

— Бой насмерть? — Шепард выпрямилась. 

Гаррус посмотрел на неё как на маленькую. 

— Разумеется. 

Шепард уставилась на него, не моргая, и в её разуме стремительно прокручивались дальнейшие события. Гаррус был хорош в рукопашной, она это знала. Не так часто видела, но знала наверняка. Три-четыре покойника… насколько хороши в рукопашной были местные турианцы? С одной стороны, они служили охраной на не вполне легальной космической тюрьме. С другой, хоть они наверняка регулярно били заключенных — это не то же самое, что бить бойца, способного дать отпор и не закованного в наручники. Ведь не закованного? Шепард мотнула головой, отгоняя эту бесполезную мысль. Итак, три-четыре покойника…Она вполне верила в оценку Гаррусом своих сил, но…что потом? Что будет, когда «им надоест»? Уж точно они не отпустят их подобру-поздорову. 

— Если следовать обычаю, — медленно заговорил Гаррус, прекрасно читавший все эти мысли на её лице, — когда кончатся желающие высказать притязания, тебя должны оставить в покое. Конечно, — он опять понизил голос и притянул её руку к своему рту, лаская сбитые костяшки пальцев, а потом прижал ладонь Шепард к своей груди и медленно повел ею вниз до самого живота. В этой жаркой тесноте между их телами Шепард почувствовала, как он, крепко обхватив её запястье и медленно, с усилием проводя по нему, что-то вложил в её рукав. Что-то тонкое и узкое, незаметное на фоне текстуры рукава, — о том, что у них есть честь, не стоит даже думать, — продолжил Гаррус, снова принимаясь тереться щекой об её ухо и играя с прядями волос. — Всё это для них — развлечение, и не самое привычное. Потому и клюнули. Так что они будут смотреть внимательно. — Шепард всей кожей почувствовала его хищную, почти предвкушающую усмешку. Породил ее точно не здравый смысл, и это пугало, но варианта лучше в голову Шепард не приходило. — Я могу устроить им зрелище. И растянуть его. _Им_ хватит. — В последнем предложении неуловимо изменились интонации, подчеркивая, что под «ними» уже имеются в виду совсем не местные охранники.

Шепард хотела что-то сказать, она чувствовала, что просто обязана сказать хоть что-то, но Гаррус, будто вновь прочитавший ее мысли, прошептал: 

— Если же нет, — его пальцы погладили её запястье, — не упускай шанса. 

— Гаррус.

— Нет. — Он закрыл рукой её губы и на мгновение сжал ладонь, позволяя почувствовать свою силу. Шепард понятия не имела, было ли это движение продиктовано сценарием их маленького спектакля, разыгранного для камер наблюдения, или оно родилось из того темного лихорадочного огня, который всё сильнее разгорался в его глазах. — Не говори ничего. Сделай, как я сказал. Для меня. 

Шепард не шевелилась и не пробовала отстраниться или убрать его руку со своего лица. Она просто смотрела ему в глаза, лихорадочно пытаясь сообразить, что, черт возьми, происходит. Рациональная часть мозга работала плохо, с трудом продираясь сквозь шторм эмоций. 

Шепард претило сидеть и ждать, особенно когда кто-то из её людей в это время подвергался опасности, но она прекрасно понимала, что поучаствовать ей не дадут просто в силу специфики предстоящего боя, и у неё в руках нет никаких рычагов, позволяющих надавить и сделать по-своему. Во всяком случае, сейчас.  
Ещё больше ей претило то, о чём просил её Гаррус. Коммандер Шепард, чёрт возьми, не бежала с поля боя, сверкая пятками, и уж точно не оставляла за спиной своих. Разум, конечно, предлагал формулировку «стратегическое отступление для перегруппировки», но сейчас она казалась лишь жалкой отговоркой. Шепард слабо себе представляла, что там будет за бой, но чутьё подсказывало, что убежать, чтобы потом вернуться за товарищем во всеоружии, не выйдет. Или это будет возвращением за его телом и за местью. Но это было неприемлемо. 

Шепард призналась себе, что ей было до дрожи страшно за Гарруса. Её пугал этот нездоровый, хищный блеск в его глазах: эмоции в бою — помеха, а не помощь. Её пугал тот факт, что всё это даже не будет честным боем — это будет чёртовым развлечением, и распорядитель сможет в любой момент прервать его одним точным выстрелом. Какими бы прочными ни были пластины турианской естественной брони, они не защищают от пуль. И… Шепард глубоко вздохнула, останавливая поток мыслей, который свернул в совершенно не конструктивную сторону, и вновь сконцентрировалась на глазах напарника. Ох уж эта игра в гляделки… особенно, когда его глаза были такими... Шепард то ли очень некстати, то ли, наоборот, как раз вовремя вспомнила, что говорили о глазах хищника. Если довелось встретиться с ним взглядом, или сразу опускай глаза, признавая его силу и право, или не опускай вовсе, смотри и принимай вызов. Шепард терпеть не могла, когда ей давали два варианта на выбор. В этом всегда был подвох. 

_Я освобожусь_ , — пообещала она, медленно кивнув, — _а дальше будем решать по обстановке._

Гаррус отнял руку от её лица, но она не дала отвести её далеко. Поймав его запястье, Шепард на мгновение прижала его ладонь к своей щеке, а после подалась вперед и вновь прижалась лбом ко лбу Гарруса. Наплевать, что она не понимает, что именно это значит. Она чувствовала, что это что-то _настоящее_. 

— У нас ещё много работы, Вакариан, — сказала одна одними губами. — Даже не думай о том, чтобы улизнуть на тот свет прежде, чем мы её сделаем. Коллекционеры, «Цербер», Жнецы… потом я придумаю что-нибудь еще. Ты понял?

Гаррус тихо, рокочуще рассмеялся и обнял Шепард, уткнувшись ей в плечо. 

— Более чем, коммандер. — Она едва расслышала это — Более чем.

* * *

После этого разговор угас, и долгое время они просто сидели, обнявшись и уже не пытаясь неуклюже изображать любовные игры. Шепард поймала себя на том, что даже сейчас, когда напряжение разливалось под кожей как мерзкая, холодная жижа, в самой глубине остался какой-то кусочек её сути, которому было тепло и… спокойно? Абсурдность этого ощущения даже немного её беспокоила, слишком безумным оно казалось в сложившихся обстоятельствах, но всё же она не находила в себе сил прогнать его.

Прячась от камеры в объятиях Гарруса, Шепард осторожно ощупала то, что он передал ей и порадовалась, что они с турианцем настолько отличаются по росту — она сидела, практически уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь. Даже если охрана пялилась прямо в экран, её удивления они бы не заметили. А удивилась она сильно. В рукаве сейчас лежал маленький тонкий цилиндр, который использовался в качестве вспомогательного механизма в креплении турианской брони. Шепард не представляла, как Гаррус ухитрился добыть его, пока душил того охранника, но сейчас этот кусочек металла представлял для них огромную ценность. 

Когда Шепард касалась его под рукавом, в её голове проигрывался эпизод из одной увольнительной, которую они вместе с командой проводили на Цитадели ещё до гибели первой «Нормандии». Речь зашла о курьезных случаях на службе, и Гаррус рассказал, как один мелкий воришка постоянно сбегал от них, как-то ухитряясь избавляться от наручников, стоило только офицерам СБЦ зазеваться. В конце концов тайна раскрылась, и оказалось, что парень — Гаррус не знал каким образом — выяснил, что металл, из которого делают крепления турианской брони, вызывает замыкание в электроцепи наручников — если, конечно, получится правильно его в них засунуть. Разумеется, с ловкостью у воришки проблем не было, и теперь, чувствуя давление металла на кожу, Шепард искренне надеялась, что пальцы не подведут и её. 

— В такое дерьмо мы с тобой ещё не влипали, — мрачно усмехнулась она, когда тишина начала давить на плечи. 

Гаррус вернул усмешку, и его глаза на секунду потеплели, сделавшись точь-в-точь такими, какими Шепард привыкла их видеть. 

— Поставим галочку в наш личный список, когда вернемся на «Нормандию». 

Будто в ответ на её слова (или на желание поскорее покончить со всем этим) за дверью послышались шаги.. На этот раз среди охранников были только люди и батарианцы. Последние выглядели крайне недовольными, но, как видно, не могли поспорить с приказом, который пришли исполнять. 

Они надели на Шепард и Гарруса наручники и, грубо вытолкав пленников из камеры, повели их по коридору, то и дело подталкивая вперед дулами винтовок и всячески напоминая, что они тут единственные, у кого есть пушки. Шепард едва сдерживала порыв резко сказать им «бу!»; здравый смысл подсказывал, что это был бы вернейший способ схлопотать пулю. Даже не потому, что они сознательно захотели бы её убить, а просто со страху. По лицам охранников было видно, что они ждут подвоха в любую секунду. Гаррус тоже это замечал, как и их страх. Он тоже не позволял себе резких движений, но смотрел на конвоиров тем самым чужим холодным взглядом, в котором светились опасный блеск и хищное превосходство. И усмешка, время от времени появляющаяся на его лице, идеально это подчеркивала. От неё не по себе делалось даже Шепард. 

В итоге их привели в просторное помещение, по виду больше всего напоминавшее ремонтный док, приспособленный под склад. В центре зала с помощью ящиков обозначили «арену», другие контейнеры служили скамьями для пришедших посмотреть на представление. Шепард улыбнулась про себя: много ящиков — это хорошо, есть место для маневра и столько вариантов укрытий! Двери тоже имелись: в дальнем конце зала были высокие ангарные ворота, которые должны были открываться с консоли неподалёку, через другой проход их сюда завели, и кроме этого, подняв голову, Шепард заметила на втором ярусе помещения пару дверей в отсеки. На одной голограмма замка даже горела зеленым. Ну, и еще тут была вентиляция; теперь, когда они с Гаррусом остались без брони, такой маневр тоже мог быть им доступен. В крайнем случае. 

Впрочем, Шепард отметила и препятствия. Во-первых, охранников было много, и они не пренебрегли ни броней, ни оружием. Во-вторых, в дальнем конце помещения поблескивали Локи и Фенрисы. Сейчас они были деактивированы, но Шепард понимала, что для их включения всего-то и надо нажать пару кнопок на омни-туле, а доступ к ним должен быть у многих. Курил тоже был тут — но хорошо это или плохо, Шепард пока не решила. С одной стороны, его наверняка окружают самые умелые бойцы, с другой — он был тут самым главным, лучший заложник из всех, если получится провернуть такое. 

Пока Шепард думала обо всём этом, они пересекли ангар и приблизились к арене. Гаррус пробормотал так тихо, что вряд ли его слова действительно адресовались ей: 

— Не хотелось бы мне, чтоб ты это видела… 

Шепард взглянула на него, но не успела ничего сказать, потому что двое батарианцев взяли её за локти и повели в сторону лестницы, которая поднималась вверх, переходя в мост, висевший над ангаром. Отличная наблюдательная позиция. Именно там и обосновался Курил. С Гарруса же сняли куртку подбронника и вытолкнули его на арену. 

— Должен признать, коммандер, — усмехнулся Курил, когда она оказалась рядом, — вы умеете удивить. Для сотрудницы «Цербера» у вас весьма специфические вкусы. 

Шепард смерила его убийственным взглядом, не собираясь обсуждать ни тот факт, что никакая она, чёрт возьми, не сотрудница «Цербера», ни тем более свои «специфические вкусы». 

— Я не осуждаю, — хохотнул он, окидывая её цепким взглядом. — Тем более, когда этим вы предоставили моим людям такой повод для веселья. Ну что ж, начнем.

Гаррус тем временем прохаживался по периметру импровизированной арены, разминая руки и скользя взглядом по лицам зрителей, как будто мог вычислить среди них тех, кто решит сразиться.

Курил подал знак, и на арену ступил первый противник. Шепард не была уверена, но ей показалось, что это один из турианцев, приходивших тогда в камеру. На вид он был более гибким и худым по сравнению с Гаррусом, здорово нарастившим мышцы за последние два года, а вот ростом они почти не отличались. 

Шепард шагнула вперед, почти к самым перилам, не отрывая взгляда от площадки. Она продумала это движение ещё по пути сюда, рассудив, что его вполне могут счесть инстинктивным и не помешать, а стоя так, было куда сподручнее скрывать манипуляции с наручниками. Однако сейчас она вынуждена была признать, что её движениями управлял отнюдь не только холодный расчет. Её взгляд оказался прикован к арене. 

Таким Шепард Гарруса не только не видела, но даже и вообразить не могла. Всякий раз, когда до неё долетали столь раздражающие обмолвки Эшли про инопланетян, которые «ведут себя как животные», Шепард воспринимала это исключительно как проявления совершенно недопустимого в межвидовой команде расизма. Но сейчас в движениях Гарруса действительно было что-то звериное. То, что есть во всех разумных видах, но что все они запирают глубоко-глубоко и предпочитают забыть. Умение контролировать и подавлять инстинкты было одним из главных показателей действительной разумности вида… и судя по тому, что Шепард видела сейчас на арене, Гаррус свои отпустил. 

Он и его противник, сделав по паре выпадов, скорее предупреждающих, чем настоящих, теперь не торопясь кружили по площадке, присматриваясь друг к другу и скалясь. Сквозь гул зрителей до Шепард доносились обрывки рыка. Этот смертельный танец был по-своему даже красив, хотя сейчас она была далека от эстетических оценок. Всё, чего ей хотелось, это вернуть себе снайперку и увидеть в прицел, как мозги ублюдка размажутся по полу. А потом разнести это место ко всем чертям. 

Но снайперки у неё не было. У неё не было даже ножа, только призрачная надежда избавиться от наручников, когда присутствующих достаточно увлечет боем. А вот что потом? Шепард успела бегло осмотреться, и у неё было несколько идей насчет оружия. Думать об этом было бы куда проще, если бы Курил не наблюдал за поединком, поигрывая с пистолетом. 

Противник, не выдержав напряжения, наконец бросился на Гарруса. Его движение оказалось настолько пружинистым и сильным, что Шепард затаила дыхание, будто в замедленной съемке наблюдая, как Гаррус напрягается, чтобы уйти от удара занесенных когтей, но делает это медленно, слишком медленно! Казалось, в воздухе через долю секунды раздастся звук удара, но в самый последний момент Гаррус поднырнул под руку охранника, пропуская его мимо, тут же развернулся и мощным ударом ноги отправил его на пол. В любом другом поединке после этого появилась бы секунда-другая форы, чтобы встать и продолжить как полагается, но не тут. Охранник едва успел оторвать голову от пола, когда Гаррус подскочил к нему, с размаху наступил на поясницу, видимо, метя в нервный узел, а потом ухватил противника за гребень и одним молниеносным движением распорол ему глотку. 

Зал загудел, и Шепард не поняла, чего в этом гуле было больше: одобрения или же недовольства. Курил презрительно усмехнулся, и перевёл взгляд на неё. 

— Нравится зрелище? 

Шепард снова не ответила, надеясь, что глаза говорят за неё. В голову просто не приходило достаточно ёмкого слова — ни на родном, ни на турианском языке. Курил довольно прицокнул языком и кивнул, позволяя следующему противнику выйти на площадку. Тем, чтобы убрать труп, никто не озаботился, и теперь вокруг него разлилась внушительная синяя лужа. Шепард невольно вспомнила Гарруса почти в таком же положении. Бог свидетель, больше она никогда не хочет этого видеть! 

Второй желающий подраться насмерть вышел быстро и не стал тянуть время, сразу же переходя в наступление. Поначалу Гаррус уклонялся от его ударов, не пытаясь наносить свои. Шепард слышала, что они обменивались репликами, но на таком расстоянии переводчик не мог уловить отдельных слов. Впрочем, судя по ухмылкам, чередующимся с гневными оскалами — это были обоюдные попытки вывести врага из равновесия. В том, как Гаррус избегал атак, точно было что-то издевательское и показное, и Шепард вспомнила, что он сказал о зрелище, которое устроит. У Гарруса получилось, и оно постепенно захватывало охранников, которые теперь прекрасно представляли, насколько стремителен и смертоносен может быть их пленник. Курил наблюдал за боем в ленивым интересом, но его окружение всё пристальнее следило за бросками и уворотами дерущихся турианцев. 

Очередной выпад охранника оказался обманным маневром, и Шепард больно прикусила губу, чтобы не ахнуть, когда друг оказался в удушающем захвате. В последний момент он успел подставить руки, не давая противнику взяться так, чтоб сломать ему шею, но положение было опасным: Шепард видела, как напрягаются мышцы обоих бойцов. Гаррус зарычал, пытаясь вывернуться из болевого захвата, из его горла вырвался клокочущий, влажный звук, от которого нутро Шепард сжалось в холодный пульсирующий комок. По залу прошли волны смешков и подбадриваний. Охранник ощерился, разводя мандибулы и видимо собираясь что-то сказать, но не успел. Гаррус вдруг резко отпустил руку, позволяя ей сдавить собственное горло, а его цепкие пальцы в этот момент ухватили противника за мандибулу и рванули с такой силой, что кровь веером разлетелась по полу. Турианец взвыл, отшатываясь. Кровь потоком хлестала из раны на серый пол. Но повержен он ещё не был. 

Пару секунд Гаррус потратил на то, чтоб наполнить легкие воздухом, а противник как раз вскинул голову, справившись с болью, и Шепард увидела его глаза — совершенно безумные от звериной ярости. Гаррус стоял спиной, его лица она не видела, но что-то было в том, как он выпрямился, расправляя плечи, и как небрежно отшвырнул только что оторванную мандибулу. Он провоцировал противника, и провоцировал успешно.

Когда тот бросился на него, Гаррус попытался повторить уворот, но на этот раз движение получилось чуть смазанным, и они оба повалились на пол. Шепард подалась вперёд, пытаясь рассмотреть, что происходит, но теперь не видела отдельных движений и ударов, все было слишком стремительно, к тому же турианцы извалялись в крови, и та была словно чёртов камуфляж. 

_Только не умри! Только не умри! Только не умри, сукин ты сын!_

Эта мысль билась в висках Шепард, сводя с ума, пока её пальцы выуживали из рукава заветный цилиндр. Сейчас было то самое время — все взгляды охраны устремились на арену. А если и не то самое, Шепард было плевать. Она подозревала, что если не сделает хоть что-то прямо сейчас, то адреналин, наполнивший кровь, её просто убьет. 

Гаррус увернулся от удара и в свою очередь нанёс собственный, метя противнику в бок. Тот сместился, очевидно надеясь, что кулак пленника угодит в пол, но вместо этого Гаррус резко дернулся в сторону, используя инерцию противника… и удар второго кулака впечатался точно в рану на месте оторванной мандибулы. К потолку взлетел захлебывающийся вопль… и тут же резко прервался, когда Гаррус снизу ухватил его за гребень и изо всех сил рванул вверх и вперед. В голове противника что-то оглушительно хрустнуло и раскрошилось. 

Шепард замерла. В тот же самый момент, когда на арене второй претендент на обладание ею конвульсивно дёргался, умирая, наручники щёлкнули, и запястья кольнуло разрядом. Не сильно. Шепард опасалась смотреть на них…а ещё она не могла отвести глаз от площадки. 

Гаррус тяжело поднялся на ноги, стряхивая с рук кровь. Он был весь в крови. Синие разводы раскрашивали грудь и воротник, страшно гармонируя с татуировками на лице. Руки вообще приобрели едва ли не равномерно-синий цвет; кровь стекала по челюсти и заливала выемки шрамов. Он горбился, стараясь отдышаться, но когда повернулся к Курилу, его глаза… Шепард почувствовала, как страх вновь сжимает горло. Лихорадка боя была ей знакома, и сейчас именно она переполняла голубые глаза турианца. Ещё немного в таком темпе, и не останется ничего, кроме неё. А когда это случается с бойцами, грань жизни и смерти недопустимо истончается. 

— Хорош, — заметил Курил, подойдя к Шепард, и подцепил её подбородок когтём, заставляя поднять голову. — Ты же понимаешь, что я убью его в итоге? — Шепард сама не знала, как удержалась от того, чтобы стряхнуть открывшиеся наручники прямо сию же минуту и проверить, насколько церберовские импланты усилили её руки. Сумеет ли она оторвать от лица надзирателя мандибулы также, как это только что сделал Гаррус? — Сколько огня в глазах, коммандер. — Курил усмехнулся, бросил взгляд на Гарруса, который неотрывно смотрел на них, а потом медленно провел когтями по всей длине её спины, продирая на костюме длинные полосы. Его рука замерла на талии. 

— Спускайся сюда, — прорычал Гаррус, и судя по тому, как вспыхнули глаза, его самообладание висело на волоске. И чувство самосохранения тоже. 

— Кое-кто занял очередь раньше, — усмехнулся Курил, кивая следующему противнику, а потом наклонился к Шепард, проговорив ей обманчиво-ласково: — Ты знаешь, чем все кончится. Но сперва мы позабавимся ещё. Любопытно, сколько тут найдется охочих до тебя или до смертельной драки идиотов, и сколько их надо, чтобы с ним покончить. Устраивайся поудобнее, коммандер, ты в самом деле умеешь подбирать себе первоклассных бойцов. 

Следующий турианец, ступивший на арену, явно был старше прошлого и, возможно, старше самого Гарруса. Пластины на его теле были более темного оттенка и испещрены царапинами, мускулатура казалась более развитой, но на этот счет Шепард не могла судить, все же не так уж часто ей приходилось наблюдать раздетых по пояс турианцев. 

Этот противник был серьезнее двух прошлых вместе взятых. Он отлично контролировал ситуацию и собственную ярость, не пропускал ни одной промашки, кажется, избрав изматывающую тактику. Он одинаково хорошо орудовал и руками, и ногами, да к тому же оказался неожиданно вертким для такого роста и сложения. Впрочем, Гаррус быстро уловил изменения, и несколько раз проводил контратаку, пользуясь секундной прорехой в защите. 

Шепард сделала пару шагов в сторону, следуя за кружащимися по арене бойцами, и ей даже не пришлось притворяться, что она захвачена зрелищем: от него невероятно трудно было отвести глаза. Но слова Курила пульсировали в мозгу как вспухшие следы от кнута. «Ты же понимаешь, что я убью его в итоге?». Она должна была перевернуть эту чертову доску до того, как надзирателю наскучит развлечение. 

Замерев возле одного из людей, Шепард бедром почувствовала кобуру его пистолета и ахнула, когда охранник отшвырнул Гарруса через всю арену. 

— Что, крошка, боишься за своего пластинчатого дружка? — ухмыльнулся человек, смерив её презрительным взглядом. 

— Пошел ты! — рыкнула Шепард, сверкнув на него глазами и отмечая положение руки с винтовкой. Крайне удачное положение, его придется сменить прежде, чем можно будет стрелять. Секунды две на это потребуется. Но она не даст ему этих секунд. Шепард чувствовала, как по стене, за которой бесновались её эмоции, пошли трещины.

— Бабы, — сплюнул второй охранник, подходя к ней сзади и ощупывая задницу. Шепард понадобилось всё самообладание, чтобы никак не показать того, каким удачным стечением обстоятельств она это считает. Чтобы полапать её, ему ведь пришлось вообще убрать руки от винтовки. — Хоть в армии, хоть во флоте, хоть даже и СПЕКТРы… а всё одно: в конечном итоге — бабы. 

Он протянул руку под её рукой и расстегнул молнию подбронника до самого живота. 

— Эй, ты там, а людям тоже надо драться, чтоб ты поделился своей бабой? — прокричал первый охранник Гаррусу. Шепард стиснула зубы, молясь, чтобы это его не отвлекло. — Мы так-то не турианцы! 

Гаррус вскинул голову, и его противник тут же воспользовался этим, поймав за руку и выкручивая её назад так резко, будто хотел вообще вырвать из сустава или из тела. 

— Гаррус! 

Шепард показалось, что мир поставили на паузу. Её крик всё ещё проносился по ангару гулким эхом, она всё ещё с ужасом смотрела вниз, на то, как противник, вывернув Гаррусу руку, заносит когти, метя ему в бок, ровно в то место, где между пластинами была незащищенная кожа… а руки самой Шепард пришли в движение, скидывая наручники. Она схватила кисть охранника, расстёгивающего её одежду, и вывернула, ломая пальцы, а вторая её рука в эту же секунду метнулась к боку первого и вырвала из кобуры пистолет. 

Выстрел. Выстрел. Выстрел. Шепард слышала их как взрывы в ушах, как будто слишком близко к ней взрывались гранаты. Она не промахнулась ни разу, убив троих охранников Курила. Он уже поворачивался к ней, когда хозяин пистолета опомнился и оттолкнул её вместе со вторым, вскидывая винтовку. Шепард не сопротивлялась толчку, напротив, она использовала его инерцию и в последний момент крутанулась, всё ещё удерживая охранника за искалеченную кисть. Он стал её щитом. Барьер брони отклонил выстрелы Курила и первого охранника, она же, не давая человеку опомниться, ударила его головой по лицу. Из носа брызнула кровь, но он вряд ли успел что-то осознать, потому что в следующий миг пистолет, упершийся ему в подбородок, закончил дело, и он начал падать на пол. Шепард дала собственным боевым инстинктам поглотить сомневающийся разум и успела выстрелить по ногам оставшегося охранника, попав в незащищенное щитом сочленение брони. Еще один крик, и человек тяжело перевалился через перила моста вниз. О том, что происходило внизу, Шепард не могла сейчас думать. Не было ни одной милисекунды на мысли, она могла только верить, что Гаррус справится. 

Ещё два выстрела Курила отклонились от барьера, но Шепард не могла удерживать тело долго. В последний момент, прежде, чем отпустить его и прыгнуть вперед, она сорвала с пояса убитого охранника дымовую гранату и швырнула вниз, немного в сторону от арены, надеясь, что в поднимающейся суматохе у Гарруса будет на один шанс больше. 

Удар тела о металлическую решетку пола. Бросок вперед. Изумление, мелькнувшее в глазах Курила. Конечно, он этого не ожидал: Шепард была у самой лестницы, логичнее было спасаться бегством по ней. Впрочем, изумление длилось лишь долю секунды, а потом он выстрелил. Инстинкт швырнул Шепард на пол так, что она едва не полетела кубарем с моста. Отвратительная, слишком уязвимая позиция! Но Шепард не стала её менять, она выстрелила несколько раз, поднимая пистолет: колено, бок, грудь, рука, держащая оружие. 

Курил стрелял в ответ, и Шепард показалось, что если она чуть-чуть сосредоточится, то увидит полёт пуль. Адреналин кипел в крови так, что она даже не осознавала, попал надзиратель или нет. Боевое безумие в голове хохотало о том, что если ещё не выключили свет — не попал достаточно серьезно. А вот она попала. С такого расстояния каждый выстрел наносил щитам существенный урон, и Шепард довольно рыкнула, когда последняя выпущенная пуля впилась в кисть турианца, заставив его выронить пистолет. 

Она метнулась к нему на выдохе и, сделав подсечку, повалила на решетку. Пистолет вжался в незащищенный броней затылок. Разум начал было просчитывать дальнейшие действия, но тут воздух в ангаре взорвался оглушительным грохотом и скрежетом, бьющим по барабанным перепонкам. Ворота прогнулись и деформировались, как будто чья-то огромная рука отгибала один их край наружу. Свет в зале заморгал, из узлов проводки около двери посыпались искры. 

Коммандер выстрелила, отправляя Курила оправдываться перед турианскими Духами за свою не отягощённую честью жизнь, тут же бросилась на пол, вновь используя чужое тело и восстановившиеся щиты брони для защиты от шквала пуль, которыми дезориентированная охрана, заметившая смерть вожака, поливала мост. Одна или две пули прошли по касательной, задев её ногу и плечо, но основная масса не причинила вреда. Шепард лихорадочно огляделась, ища, как выбраться отсюда, не подставившись. 

Когда натянутая струной ситуация лопнула, Гаррус тоже сориентировался мгновенно. Рыкнув, он шагнул назад, позволяя противнику еще сильнее выкрутить себе руку, но в то же время промахнуться когтями, которые при удачном ударе могли бы добраться до кишок. Инерция сбила равновесие охранника, и Гаррус вырвал руку из его пальцев. Стоило сместиться, но времени не было. Оно перестало ощущаться, и интуитивно Гаррус знал — это плохой знак, знак того, что все происходит в считанные мгновения. Не став уклоняться, он выгнулся всем телом и сумел дотянуться до гребня охранника. Скользкие от крови пальцы уцепились за тот мертвой хваткой, и Гаррус перебросил противника через себя, впечатав его в каменный пол. Мощный удар ноги, пришедшийся на горло, либо сломал турианцу шею, либо смял гортань. Гаррус не стал проверять, вместо этого он прыгнул за ближайшую груду ящиков. 

Что-то взорвалось, и суматохи прибавилось. Оглушительный скрежет нёсся от двери ангара, охрана палила, кажется, во все стороны, и Гаррус не запомнил, как убил двоих выскочивших на него бойцов «Синих светил», это было не важно. Важно было, что теперь в его в руках оказалась винтовка, и он мог прикрыть Шепард. А ещё на поясе одного из убитых охранников были гранаты. О, он определенно мог прикрыть своего капитана!

— Уходи! — рявкнул двухтональный голос за миг до того, как внизу грохнул взрыв, и стрелять в неё прекратили. Шепард, не сомневаясь ни секунды, метнулась к лестнице и с неё прыгнула за ближайшую груду ящиков, показавшихся надёжными. Она хохотала, пока новая волна выстрелов стальным дождем колотила по её укрытию. Она узнала этот голос. 

Голубое свечение пробилось сквозь развороченные ворота, и Шепард увидела женскую фигуру, стремительно несущуюся в их направлении. И, кажется, рядом был еще кто-то, но рассматривать было некогда. Шепард высунулась из-за ящика и несколько раз выстрелила, подавляя противника огнём и в свою очередь давая Гаррусу сменить позицию. 

Схватка длилась недолго, лишь до тех пор, пока Джек - а это была именно она - не сократила расстояние достаточно, чтобы охранники, знающие о ней куда больше, чем Шепард, рванули к выходу на всей возможной скорости. Некоторых из них плети биотической энергии ловили за ноги, словно щупальца, и с чудовищной силой впечатывали в стены ангара, буквально размазывая по ним тела с отвратительным чавкающим звуком. Обломки ящиков, трупы и брошенное оружие взмывало в воздух, подчиняясь колоссальному выбросу энергии.

— Уходим, коммандер. — Рядом с Шепард на одно колено припал Тейн. На лице дрелла были копоть и ссадины, но в остальном он выглядел так же, как и в их прошлую встречу. — Путь расчищен. 

— Где Гаррус? — Вопрос прозвучал хриплым надсадным карканьем. 

— Я здесь. — Турианец выскочил из облака дыма, пронизанного вспышками биотики. Перепачканный в крови — синей и красной, — запыхавшийся, со слегка подрагивающими от напряжения руками и всё тем же безумным, лихорадочным взглядом. Живой. 

Шепард улыбнулась, издав странный звук, смысл которого остался тайной даже для неё самой. 

А после они покинули «Чистилище» под прикрытием биотического барьера Джек и второго отряда с «Нормандии». Космическая тюрьма подверглась прямой атаке десантной группы одновременно с несколькими диверсиями, проведенными Касуми, и массированной атакой СУЗИ, которая — как изящно выразился Джокер — «едва не сварила мозги их главному компьютеру». 

Вскоре капитан воссоединилась со своим кораблем.

* * *

Миссия, план которой полетел ко всем чертям, наделала на борту много шума, но когда Шепард и Гаррус вернулись, переполох на «Нормандии» постепенно стих.

Джек нашла себе самый дальний угол и теперь напоминала демона, поселившегося под лестницей в подвале, зловеще подсвеченном красным светом. 

СУЗИ, хоть и не сварила тюремному компьютеру мозги, но хакнула системы управления и скачала все базы данных. По требованию Шепард они были отправлены в Альянс и на Цитадель. Вернувшись, коммандер вообще едва сдерживала себя от того, чтобы не велеть Джокеру опробовать на проклятом корабле «Таникс», но даже кипя от злости, она понимала, что в камерах «Чистилища» могут быть те, кому там совсем не место, и кто не заслужил смерти среди обломков в холоде космоса. И она надеялась, что руководство Альянса и Совет Цитадели для разнообразия рискнут запачкать перчатки и разберутся с этим. 

Шепард едва успела отдать распоряжение СУЗИ и велеть Миранде от её имени послать Призрака по максимально обидному маршруту, когда доктор Чаквас, презрев субординацию, практически отволокла её в медотсек и не выпустила, пока не обработала все оставленные Курилом царапины и не вкатила какие-то противоаллергенные препараты. Шепард даже не стала спрашивать зачем. На вопрос о Гаррусе Чаквас ответила, что им занимается Мордин, и предположила, что сейчас турианцу неплохо было бы отлежаться и прийти в себя. Как и самой Шепард. 

Карин была опытным врачом, и Шепард всегда ей доверяла, даже когда упрямилась как классический образчик нерадивого пациента. Вот и сейчас она подумала, что доктор права. Им обоим стоило прийти в себя, выдохнуть и хоть как-то восстановить равновесие, чтобы понять, что именно с ними произошло. Шепард не оставляло ощущение, что произошло нечто большее, нежели безобразный и крайне опасный инцидент под грифом «миссия пошла не по плану». А ещё адреналин никак не желал схлынуть, и морзянка продолжала биться в висках, отметая даже мысль о том, чтобы поговорить с Гаррусом завтра, или на следующей неделе, или «когда-нибудь потом». 

С этими мыслями Шепард вошла в лабораторию Мордина. 

— Гаррус не здесь?

— Ушел к себе. Состояние удовлетворительное, угрожающих жизни повреждений нет, — затараторил саларианец, пытливо рассматривая её и уже потянувшись за каким-то прибором. — Оказал всю необходимую помощь. 

— Как он? — Шепард нахмурилась, отмахнувшись от попытки провести диагностику. 

Мордин помедлил с ответом, и Шепард едва сумела удержаться, чтобы на него не рявкнуть. Да что с ней такое? Разве после того, как всё закончилось, её не должно было отпустить? Обычно так и происходило, и главной задачей становилось успеть доползти до своей кровати, чтобы не отключиться в столовой или прямо в медотсеке. 

— Испытывает стресс. Как и вы, коммандер. Видно и без диагностики. 

— Что посоветуете? — ляпнула Шепард и тут же об этом пожалела. Вопрос вдруг показался ей предельно неуместным, хотя холодная часть разума и утверждала, что ничего такого в нём нет. 

Мордин открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Шепард уже махнула рукой и быстро пошла к выходу, бормоча что-то о том, что сама с ним поговорит. Это было вопиюще несвойственно ей, и та самая ячейка рассудка, которая всегда оставалась спокойной и вменяемой, сейчас очень громко орала, что Шепард надо зайти в лифт и нажать на кнопку «1», а не шарахнуть кулаком по кнопке «3». Ещё эта часть разума уверяла, что если уж они приехали на палубу экипажа, то неплохо бы было ещё раз зайти к доктору Чаквас и смиренно попросить её вколоть излишне взвинченному капитану успокоительного. Да побольше, чтоб проспать те самые пресловутые восемь часов и ни минутой меньше. И ни в коем случае не подходить к зоне кухни, оттуда слишком близко до помещения главной батареи. А в ту сторону желательно даже не…

Шепард взбежала по ступенькам, игнорируя все эти раздражающе разумные заявления в собственной голове, и будь она проклята, если понимала, почему поступает так… и могла ли сейчас поступить иначе. 

Она потянулась к голограмме, чтобы открыть дверь, но та мерцала красным. Этот цвет всколыхнул целую россыпь воспоминаний: ряды дверей с такими же красными голограммами, голограмма на двери, за которой они застряли… даже мерзкий маленький огонек на наручниках, которые ещё совсем недавно делали её отвратительно беспомощной. Шепард никогда не считала себя излишне вспыльчивой, но сейчас она просто рассвирепела. 

— СУЗИ, открой эту грёбаную дверь, прямо сейчас. — Её слова прозвучали негромко, но с такими интонациями, как будто если ИИ корабля замешкается хоть на пол секунды…

…но СУЗИ не замешкалась, и даже никак не прокомментировала. Двери просто открылись и сразу же закрылись, как только Шепард шагнула внутрь. Голограмма снова зажглась красным. 

Гаррус стоял возле калибровочной панели и тяжело опирался на неё, низко склонив голову. Даже отсюда было видно, как его руки стискивают металл. Услышав звук открывающейся двери, он дёрнулся, но не обернулся и ничего не сказал.

Шепард застыла с приоткрытым ртом. Гнев, только что владевший ею безраздельно, схлынул, оставив место только смятению и той адской мешанине эмоций, которая и притащила не вполне вменяемого сейчас капитана в место, где ему появляться совершенно точно не стоило. 

Надо было что-то сказать, но у Шепард будто язык отнялся. На негнущихся ногах она всё же проковыляла ближе к Гаррусу, совершенно не представляя, что скажет или сделает в следующую секунду.

— Думаю, я должен извиниться, — хрипло проговорил он, не поворачивая головы, когда она подошла. — Но не могла бы ты… дать мне время это… сформулировать? 

— Не могла бы. За что ты собрался извиняться? 

Шепард подняла руку, собираясь коснуться его плеча, сейчас не закованного в броню, а скрытого лишь небрежно наброшенной рубашкой. Гаррус напрягся, и в мерный гул батарей впился тихий, но отчетливый скрежет, когда его когти сильнее стиснули панель. 

— Не делай этого. — Его слова прозвучали глухо и с предупреждением. 

— Почему? 

— Шепард… — Он глубоко, но как-то прерывисто вздохнул, прикрыв глаза. — Я в самом деле…не думаю… что ты здесь сейчас — это хорошая идея. 

Шепард видела, что что-то не так. Все её инстинкты кричали об этом на разные голоса, но ею вновь завладела иррациональная, совершенно не поддающаяся осмыслению сила. Порыв. Интуитивное знание, что надо именно так и никак иначе. 

_Вот чёрт!_ — успел взвыть тот самый голос разума прежде, чем Шепард ухватила друга за плечо и попыталась развернуть к себе лицом, повторяя вопрос. 

И вновь что-то произошло так быстро, что Шепард едва успела это осознать. Вот она касается плеча Гарруса, отмечая мельком, что пластины слишком горячие даже с учётом обычной температуры турианцев… а в следующее мгновение её щеки обдает теплым воздухом главной батареи, и она обнаруживает себя притиснутой к калибровочной панели, а пальцы турианца сжимают её руки чуть ниже плеч.

Прикосновение заставило Шепард содрогнуться всем телом; сердце сбилось с ритма. Гаррус уставился на неё умоляющим взглядом. В его глазах отчаяние перемешивалось с жаждой, и все это затмевал ужас и глубочайшее недоверие… причем, кажется, отнюдь не к ней. До Шепард начало доходить, насколько сильно они вляпались. 

— Потому что, — с трудом выговорил он — я не хочу тебе навредить…

Шепард постаралась расслабиться, но осознав, что сейчас не способна на это, улыбнулась. Это получилось куда проще. 

— Гаррус. — Она протянула руки вперёд и коснулась его груди. Осторожно и совсем легко. Ей требовалось прикосновение, хоть разум и кричал: «Да это ведь только хуже делает, безрассудная ты дура! Посмотри на него!». Посмотреть было на что: даже от такого касания Гаррус дёрнулся, его дыхание стало поверхностным, а с губ сорвалось ругательство, с которым не совладал переводчик. — Гаррус. — Она надеялась, что скажет это твердо, но у неё и у самой дыхание оказалось безнадёжно сбито, потому прозвучало… не так, как должен звучать голос капитана, пришедшего помочь подчиненному разобраться в сложной ситуации. Совсем не так. — Ты мне не навредишь. Я это знаю. Ты это знаешь. Все это, чёрт подери, знают. 

— Кто ты, и где ты была, пока мы были на «Чистилище»? — Это должна была быть его привычная шуточка, но тон, наполненный теми самыми перекатывающимися, рычащими отзвуками превратил её в нечто другое. Шепард осознала, что к этому моменту уже должен был сработать её защитный инстинкт. Должен был потребовать, чтобы она высвободилась и продолжила диалог, создав некоторую дистанцию, получив хоть какое-то поле для маневра. Но инстинкт, похоже, дал сбой. Или иссяк на время после той безумной драки, а ему на смену заступил другой. 

Этому нравились рычащие ноты в двухтональном голосе турианца, и давление его рук, и даже ощущение того, как край калибровочной панели сейчас впивается в поясницу, не давая отступить. Шепард сглотнула, вдруг с болезненной ясностью осознавая, на какой границе они балансируют, и уже чувствуя ветер, который непременно стряхнёт их в пропасть. И к немалому своему ужасу Шепард сейчас даже не была так уж против. Но прежде, чем поддаться безумию, она должна была кое-что сделать. 

— Гаррус, посмотри на меня, — зачем-то сказала она, хотя он и так не сводил с неё глаз. Её ладони потянулась к его лицу и прижались к мандибулам. Гаррус издал какой-то невнятный, почти жалобный звук и, казалось, с неимоверным трудом расслабил руки, чтобы его когти в таком положении не оставили следов на руках Шепард. Но он не отступил назад. Он вообще не шевелился, будто любое движение могло нарушить равновесие. И оно могло. — Гаррус, я... я много всякого повидала, меня не так просто напугать. Я не буду врать, говоря, что там не было страшно. Было. Ты был страшен. — Казалось, напряжение окутало его как плотный биотический барьер и вот-вот начнёт потрескивать в воздухе. И поэтому… Шепард притянула Гарруса ближе, чувствуя, как закаменели его плечи. — Но я ни секунды не сомневаюсь, что _мне_ тебя бояться не надо. Слышишь? Всё в порядке. — Она мягко коснулась губами его лицевой пластины, прямо над мандибулой. — Я не боюсь тебя. Не боюсь ни твоих зубов, — её пальцы скользнули по линии его рта, сейчас плотно сжатого, — ни твоих когтей… — рука прошлась по руке турианца, и Шепард переплела их пальцы, сжимая. А потом она поднесла его руку к себе, погладила ладонь, провела пальцами вдоль когтей, и вновь поймав взгляд, медленно положила эту руку на свою шею, прямо как тогда, в камере, — …ни твоих прикосновений. 

Целая вечность прошла, прежде, чем Гаррус вздохнул, будто с трудом вспомнил, как это делается. Он не пытался отстраниться, только немигающе смотрел на Шепард… а потом его рука скользнула немного вверх, погружаясь в её волосы и захватывая их в горсть. Движение было медленным и настолько бережным, что Шепард и давление-то едва ощутила, но чуть не застонала, откидывая голову вслед за его ладонью.

— Ты понимаешь, что видела? — глухо и тихо спросил Гаррус, склоняясь над ней и не позволяя отвести взгляд. 

Это был тот самый момент. Шепард поняла сразу. Тот самый момент, когда от её слов будет зависеть лопнет ли натянутая между ними нить или… Шепард, чёрт возьми, понятия не имела, что там было за «или», единственное, что она знала — она не могла его потерять. Как напарника, как друга, как… в любом качестве, которое только может существовать между ними. Поэтому она сказала правду: 

— Я видела тебя. Видела, как ты сражался, чтобы меня защитить. — Это было тем, что он должен был услышать. Шепард не собиралась больше ничего говорить, и сама удивилась, когда её голос надломился, но продолжал звучать: — …и как ты едва не умер, делая это. Едва не умер у меня на глазах. Снова! Снова, чёрт бы тебя побрал!

Она ударила его кулаком по груди. Эта мысль наполняла холодом, даже когда оставалась за той границей, где сидели все опасения и страхи Шепард, которым не позволялось вылезать на поверхность и мешать. Но будучи озвученной и осмысленной эта мысль ударила по внутренним барьерам, как локомотив. Шепард не запомнила момент, когда дернулась к Гаррусу и обняла его, бездумно сжимая руки. Осознание того, что она действительно едва его не потеряла прямо сегодня, ощущалось, как жидкий азот, который залили в глотку. Смерть словно налипла ей на кожу, и от неё надо было избавиться. Смыть, стереть, соскрести — что угодно, лишь бы…

Шепард ткнулась лицом в шею Гарруса, точь-в-точь, как сегодня днем… но в то же время совсем иначе. Сейчас она не думала, как повернуть голову, чтобы не попасть в объектив камеры, сейчас она просто прижалась губами к бьющейся жилке его пульса, и застонала от ощущения жизни, от тепла, исходящего от него, от…

— Шепард… — Хриплый голос раздался прямо у неё над ухом. — Ты… осознаешь, что сейчас делаешь?

— Более чем, — сдавленно прошептала она, хотя на самом деле не понимала ровным счётом ни черта. И сейчас ей было не особенно интересно. И стало совсем не интересно, когда Гаррус, рыкнув, схватил её за талию и посадил на калибровочную панель. Шепард тут же обвила его бедра ногами, не давая отстраниться и выгнулась, подставляя шею.

Если б она могла соображать, то сама оказалась бы шокирована этим жестом полного доверия и столь же откровенного предложения. Это не было ей свойственно. Но соображать было слишком трудно, особенно когда Гарус провел языком по её горлу сверху вниз, до самой ямочки между ключицами и зубами прихватил кожу в том месте, где шея соединялась с плечом. Шепард вскрикнула, но если в этом звуке и был какой-то запрет, то он был запретом останавливаться. 

А потом ветер всё же стряхнул их в пропасть, и все слилось в пышущий жаром водоворот, из которого охваченное адреналиновой лихорадкой и страстью сознание Шепард выхватывало только фрагменты. 

Звук рвущейся ткани и беспорядочные движения в попытках поскорей избавиться от ненавистных тряпок. 

Ощущение трехпалых рук — горячих, почти обжигающих, — которые с отчаянной силой вжимаются в бедра, оставляя на коже маленькие отметины. Кажется, это ощущение заставляло её кричать в голос и умолять о чём-то… возможно, даже о том, чтобы он стиснул руки сильнее. Шепард понятия не имела, почему ей так хотелось обзавестись отметинами, оставленными им. Но это желание было совершенно непреодолимо. 

Его пластинчатая грудь, прижатая к её спине и мелькание оранжевых голограмм калибровочной консоли слишком близко к лицу. Нагретый край панели, впивающийся в ладонь, когда Шепард сжимала его, выгибаясь снова и снова, чтобы прижаться к Гаррусу теснее.

Лихорадочный взгляд голубых глаз, полный восхищения и торжества обладания. Её руки на его груди, его — на её, когда она извивается, сжимая коленями его бока и глядя на него сверху вниз. 

По ее лопаткам сбегают капельки пота и щиплют порезы. Она откидывается назад, на его ладонь, прикрывая глаза и часто, неглубоко дыша. Ощущение опоры и безопасности сливается с закипающим первобытным удовольствием и выталкивает за грань.

* * *

В середине ночной смены на палубе экипажа обычно бывало тихо. Здешние обитатели или расходились по своим постам, или мирно спали. Как правило, в такой час свет в медотсеке не горел. Карин Чаквас, хоть и была привычна к ненормированному рабочему дню, старалась соблюдать режим сна. Но не сегодня.

— Надо было всё же сделать ей укол успокоительного, — обеспокоенно пробормотала она, в который уже раз косясь на двери главной батареи. 

Сейчас они с Мордином сидели за столом в зоне кухни и пили кофе. 

— Есть вероятность, что такой способ снятия стресса будет иметь более длительный эффект, — ответил саларианец, отхлебывая из чашки. Он не соглашался, но и не спорил. — Время покажет. 

— Да-да, — проворчала Чаквас. — Если они в таком состоянии друг друга не покалечат. 

Мордин взглянул на часы и изрёк своим привычным до крайности профессиональным тоном: 

— Получили антиаллергенные инъекции. И если бы существенные травмы имели место, они бы уже обратились за помощью. Полагаю, вы можете отправляться спать, доктор. Подежурю. Всё равно собирался провести несколько экспериментов. 

— Не в обиду, профессор, но сейчас кажется, что один вы уже проводите, прямо тут. — Карин кивнула на дверь главной батареи. 

Мордин встрепенулся. 

— Ни в коем случае. Вмешиваться в личные отношения? Недопустимо! Даже не успел дать вспомогательные указания. 

Карин усмехнулась, представляя себе въедливость саларианца, и даже мимолетом пожалела, что не могла бы взглянуть на лица Шепард и Гарруса, если им пришлось бы это выслушать.

— И кто тогда подопытный?

— Еда. Надеялся провести некоторые изыскания, чтобы улучшить вкусовые качества. Устал слушать жалобы. 

***

Шепард барахталась в океане тепла и дремоты уже какое-то время и никак не могла стряхнуть его с себя, то соскальзывая в сон, то почти просыпаясь. Заторможенные нервные импульсы доносили до сознания волны отдалённой ноющей боли в мышцах, но это была хорошая боль, вроде той, которая появляется после интенсивных тренировок. 

Не открывая глаз, Шепард поёрзала, пытаясь сменить позу, но у неё не получалось. Да и подушка, на которую она по привычке закинула ногу во сне, казалась какой-то уж слишком твердой. И теплой. Это было странно, обычно к утру постель выстывала, и единственным тёплым участком оставался тот, на котором Шепард непосредственно спала. Сейчас же она, сонно щурясь, поняла, что находится в коконе тепла, тесном, толком и не повернёшься, но восхитительно согревающем. 

Сознание среагировало на это интригующее несоответствие, всё же позволяя Шепард разлепить веки. Первым, что она увидела, была странная пластинчатая поверхность прямо возле её лица… а через секунду воспоминания затопили разум, услужливо разъясняя, что пластинчатая поверхность — это обнаженная грудь Гарруса, и прошлой ночью Шепард ощупала её всю руками… и губами, кажется, тоже. Жесткая, но теплая подушка под ногой оказалась бедром турианца, а тесно было от того, что они лежали, прижавшись друг к другу на его узкой кровати в углу отсека главной батареи. 

_Вот так испытали стресс…_ — пронеслось в голове Шепард, когда память вынесла на поверхность давешний разговор с Мордином. 

Гаррус, похоже, крепко спал. Одна его рука лежала на её талии, а вторая была подложена под голову. Теплая тяжесть на коже ничуть не беспокоила Шепард, даже напротив, это ощущение ей нравилось, но все же она попыталась аккуратно приподняться на локте, чтобы оценить масштаб катастрофы. 

Масштаб впечатлял. Первой на глаза попалась её форменная футболка, которая валялась на полу и представляла собой весьма жалкое зрелище после встречи с турианскими когтями. Впрочем, она была не одинока. Остальные предметы их одежды были разбросаны по всему отсеку. На перилах слегка покачивался в поднимающихся от батареи струях воздуха спортивный топ, заменявший ей лифчик. Одной бретельки не было, из растерзанного бокового шва торчали нитки. Взгляд Шепард скользил дальше, и она позволила себе мимолетную удовлетворенную улыбку, заметив, что и рубашка Гарруса осталась её стараниями без одного рукава. Порвать турианскую ткань не так уж просто. Молодец, Шепард, пять за силовую подготовку. Наслаждайся победой и думай, в чём ты пойдёшь к себе в каюту через палубу экипажа, на которой располагается столовая и душевые для этого самого экипажа, а значит и сам экипаж, особенно по утрам. 

Шепард хмыкнула и решила, что подумает об этом позже, к тому же её взгляд зацепился за всё ещё светящуюся янтарным калибровочную панель. Даже отсюда было видно, что дисплей теперь «украшен» парой глубоких борозд. 

— Нда… — тихо протянула она, закончив осмотр и мучительно осознавая, что вот теперь точно придётся всё это обсудить. Нельзя же было просто сказать «давай сделаем вид, что ничего не было?». Серьезные взрослые люди так не поступают. Особенно, когда им не хочется делать вид, что ничего не было. 

— Буду считать хорошим знаком то, что ты не потянулась за пистолетом сразу же. 

Шепард едва не подпрыгнула, услышав этот голос. Гаррус лежал так близко к ней, что его дыхание ощущалось на коже. Она не заметила, что он проснулся. Секунду помедлив, Шепард рухнула обратно на подушку. Между их лицами теперь было всего несколько сантиметров. И тишина. 

— Если решим ещё раз слетать с катушек, напомни сделать это в моей каюте, — пробормотала она, — там кровать побольше. 

— Я могу вста… — Он замолчал, глядя на нее. До Шепард тоже запоздало дошло, что она сказала и... самым беспокоящим в этой фразе оказалось «если».

— Я не хочу, чтоб ты уходил, — медленно проговорила она, вроде и в ответ на его оборвавшуюся фразу, но они оба слышали её истинный смысл. — Если сам не хочешь.

— Нет, чего я точно не хочу, так это куда-то уходить, — ответил он спустя несколько мучительно долгих секунд и с некоторым напряженным опасением коснулся пальцами её бока в районе талии, будто проверял, действительно ли верно истолковал слова. 

Шепард прикрыла глаза, ловя это прикосновение и чувствуя себя кошкой, разомлевшей в пятнышке послеполуденного солнца. Лежала бы так и лежала. Вот только Коллекционеры сами себя не перестреляют…

— И как это с нами произошло? — пробормотала она. Вообще-то вопрос был риторическим, но... 

— Вчера или вообще? — уточнил Гаррус, ненавязчиво поглаживая её кожу. 

— Тебе тоже есть что сказать про «вообще»? — негромко спросила Шепард. Не так, ох не так она себе представляла разговор о тех странных чувствах, вспышки которых последнее время усложняли ей жизнь и дружеское общение… но, как говорится, хочешь посмешить Вселенную — расскажи ей о своих планах. Да и были ли такие планы вообще? Шепард пребывала в святой уверенности, что эта тема встанет костью в горле их с Гаррусом дружбы. 

— Тоже? 

— Отвечаешь вопросом не вопрос? — Шепард усмехнулась, пихнув его в плечо. 

Его тихий смех мурашками прошелся по её коже, заставив улыбаться наверняка крайне глупой, но очень довольной улыбкой. 

— Не знаю, Шепард, — сказал Гаррус после долгой паузы. — Понятия не имею, как это произошло. Даже когда это произошло. Ну знаешь… вот я тихо зверею среди нескончаемой бюрократической волокиты в СБЦ, а потом появляешься ты, и я вдруг обнаруживаю себя в несущемся с вертикальной скалы Мако, ты за рулем выглядишь воплощением безумия… и я проклинаю это грёбаное ведро с гайками, но понимаю, что чуть ли ни впервые за всю свою чёртову жизнь занят чем-то действительно важным. — Он поднял руку и погладил её щеку, с которой почти сошли шрамы. — А потом проклятый вездеход становится как родной, потому что я ловлю себя на мысли, что больше меня не раздражает необходимость его чинить после каждого выезда, ведь я занимаюсь этим, зная, что ты придёшь поболтать. 

— Всегда думала, что отвлекаю тебя, — фыркнула Шепард. 

— Может, и так, — усмехнулся Гаррус, — Эти разговоры… не думаю, что смогу описать, насколько это было для меня дико, насколько это отличалось от порядков в турианской армии. И сколько эти разговоры для меня значили. — Он притянул её к себе и ненадолго коснулся её лба своим, прикрывая глаза. Шепард замерла, разделяя с ним момент какой-то хрупкой, бережной нежности, который обволакивал сердце. — Сколько значила ты. — Эти слова согрели её щеки одновременно с его тёплым дыханием. — Постепенно ты стала моим другом. Это было такое странное, неловкое чувство. — Он усмехнулся, — я не знал, что с ним делать. Ты была моим командующим офицером. С командующими офицерами не дружат, их уважают и им подчиняются. Но мне хотелось большего. 

— Что ты там говорил про плохого турианца? — улыбнулась Шепард.

— Именно. В какой-то момент я наплевал на сложности с субординацией, решив, что мы все равно скорее всего умрем. — Он пожал плечами и улыбнулся. — И ты не послала меня с этой дружбой ко всем чертям. Она как будто была для тебя чем-то самим собой разумеющимся. Постепенно тебя в моей жизни становилось всё больше, и у нас получалось. Мы отлично сработались как боевая группа, мы вполне ладили в жизни, по крайней мере, мне так казалось. — Шепард кивнула, и его мандибулы дрогнули в турианской улыбке. — Ты всегда умела заставить меня по-новому посмотреть на ситуацию. Это я тоже ценил. Но мне хотелось большего. Продолжало хотеться, хотя я уже получил твою дружбу. Во многом поэтому я ушёл тогда с «Нормандии» и вступил в программу подготовки СПЕКТРов. 

— Не хотел весь век проходить у меня в подчинении, а, Вакариан? — лукаво усмехнулась она, ожидая ответной усмешки, но вместо этого Гаррус сжал руки сильнее и так посмотрел на нее, что Шепард на мгновение буквально с головой окунуло в возмутительно яркие воспоминания о прошедшей ночи. Логичный голос в её голове отметил, что в ближайшее время некоторые слова им лучше не употреблять, во всяком случае, когда кто-то ещё есть в помещении. Впрочем, судя по тону, голос этот разуверился в здравомыслии хозяйки. 

— Да, — выдержав паузу, продолжил Гаррус. — Это тоже имело место, если уж говорить совсем откровенно. Но не в первую очередь. В основном мною двигали желание повысить уровень подготовки и желание… — он замялся, подбирая формулировку, — утвердиться на своем месте, пожалуй. Мне нравилось то, что мы делали, но я понимал, что как только с Сареном будет покончено, мы, вполне возможно, окажемся в противоположных концах галактики из-за тысячи факторов. Статус СПЕКТРа дал бы мне куда больше свободы. Ну а потом… — Он нахмурился. 

— А потом я умерла. — Шепард произнесла это, потому что в отличие от множества других фраз, эту проще было сказать, чем о ней думать. 

— Да. И это было… — он вздохнул, — не знаю. Опустошающе. Я не знал, куда себя девать. Подготовка СПЕКТРов, СБЦ… всего этого было недостаточно. В какой-то момент я понял, что дальше так продолжаться не может. Подумал… — Гаррусу явно было непривычно говорить об этом, он с трудом подбирал слова, и Шепард, потянувшись к его руке, ненадолго переплела их пальцы. — …Подумал, что если ничего не сделать, это или разрушит меня, или я начну разрушать всё вокруг. — Он посмотрел ей в глаза. — И ещё я подумал, что тебе бы это не понравилось. Ни то, ни другое. Ну, и улетел на Омегу. Так что можно сказать, что ты была там со мной эти два года. Я довольно часто задавался вопросом, как бы ты поступила. Правда, поступать как ты оказалось слишком для меня, — в его голосе зазвучала ирония, — но это все равно помогало. А потом ты вернулась, и, по правде сказать, мне до сих пор временами кажется, что меня убило той ракетой. 

Шепард потянулась к его покрытой шрамами мандибуле и провела по бороздам кончиками пальцев. Воспоминание о том, как он падает и не шевелится, а лужа крови становится всё больше и больше, ожогом осталось в её мозгу. 

— Ну, выглядишь вполне живым, — попыталась усмехнуться она. — И ведёшь себя отнюдь не как привидение. 

— Хотелось бы надеяться. — Гаррус фыркнул и, склонившись, легко прихватил мочку её уха жесткими пластинами рта. — Оказавшись тут, осознав, что все это правда, а не мой предсмертный бред, что ты — настоящая, — он прикрыл глаза, и пробормотал совсем тихо: — это сделало меня счастливым, думаю. Не припомню в прошлом такого же яркого чувства. 

Шепард вглядывалась в его лицо, и ей невыносимо хотелось снова поцеловать его, обнять, сжать руки так сильно, как только позволят мышцы, потому что слова её подводили, она не могла сложить их в предложение, чтобы выразить, как много его слова для неё значат. 

— Какое-то время этого было достаточно. — Гаррус продолжил после небольшой паузы. — Старые добрые времена, старые добрые перестрелки, старые добрые разговоры, только свет получше, и не надо каждый день ремонтировать Мако. Кто бы знал, что я буду скучать по этой ржавой посудине! — Он усмехнулся, покачав головой, но Шепард слышала, что этот смешок прозвучал слишком натянуто. Гаррус посмотрел ей в глаза. — Но вот ведь в чём штука, Шепард. — задумчиво проговорил он, мягко взяв её за подбородок. — Вскоре ко мне вернулось это доставучее чувство, что чего-то не хватает, что мне «мало». Я был твоим напарником и другом, я знал, что ты доверяешь мне сильнее, чем остальным, и по всем правилам мне больше просто нечего было желать. Если б я был нормальным турианцем. — Он усмехнулся. — Но нормальным турианцем я не был никогда. Я пытался игнорировать это поначалу, ну знаешь, жадность — порок, и по отношению к Вселенной, которая и так совершила для тебя чудо, как-то неблагодарно желать ещё большего. Какое-то время срабатывало.

— А что потом? — спросила Шепард, сама не зная, для чего в большей степени: чтобы дать ему услышать свой голос и создать подобие диалога, или же чтобы хоть как-то выплеснуть часть эмоций, которые поднимались в ней с каждым произносимым турианцем словом. 

— А потом был Горизонт и чёртов Кайден Аленко, который решил поиграть в святого обличителя, — хмуро отозвался Гаррус, глядя ей в лицо. — Признаться, я вообще надеялся, что где бы он ни был, там и останется. А когда он вывалил на тебя все эти обвинения… ну, мне захотелось его пристрелить. — Гаррус фыркнул. — Не смотри на меня так, Шепард. Я уже давно не законопослушный сотрудник СБЦ, а мрачному линчевателю с Омеги вполне позволено желать пристрелить того, кто ему не нравится. Или как минимум выбить из него всё дерьмо. От последнего Кайден тогда был в миллиметре. Его это миновало единственно потому, что я понял: ударю разок — могу не остановиться. И тогда останавливать меня придётся тебе. Ты бы смогла, не сомневаюсь, ты удерживала меня и от гораздо худших поступков, но ты… в общем, мне показалось, что разнимать драку бывшего любовника и друга — это точно не то, что тебе в тот момент было нужно.

— Это да… — пробормотала Шепард, вспоминая Горизонт. Та встреча оставила на душе гниловатый масляный осадок, который никуда не делся и после того, как её разум разложил поведение Кайдена по полочкам и вынес ему оправдательный вердикт. 

— Помнишь, как мы провели следующий день? — спросил Гаррус, возвращая её во вполне неплохое «здесь и сейчас», в котором они живыми выбрались из крайне опасной передряги и теперь наслаждались победой в тепле и приятной компании. 

— Ммм… — Шепард задумчиво наморщила лоб. — Кажется, нам надо было пополнить запасы и найти кое-какие детали для ремонта кодьяка, и там была сельскохозяйственная колония… по-моему.

— О да, сельскохозяйственная колония там определённо была, — усмехнулся Гаррус. — Ещё там было тёплое море и самопальный алкоголь из каких-то местных растений. 

— Да, точно! И мы соревновались в стрельбе. Я победила.

— Ты помнишь самое главное, несомненно, — хохотнул он.

— Продолжай. 

— Тебя так просто не отвлечь, да?

— Как будто ты первый день меня знаешь, Вакариан, — фыркнула она. — Продолжай.

Гаррус вздохнул.

— Спешу тебя просветить, победу в соревнованиях по стрельбе ты решила отпраздновать ещё одной бутылочкой местного пойла, заявив, что проверяешь, насколько хорошо понатыканные в тебя импланты «Цербера» справляются с интоксикацией. А потом вознамерилась дополнить праздник купанием в море. Ночью. Сказала, что тебе ни разу не доводилось, и это твой шанс. Ты и меня пыталась туда затащить и очень проникновенно интересовалась, не смутишь ли меня, если будешь купаться голой.

Шепард уставилась на него, а потом издала странный звук — что-то среднее между хихиканьем и стоном — и уткнулась лицом ему в грудь, пару раз побившись лбом о теплые пластины. 

— Чёрт, серьезно? Я это сделала?

— Ещё как. 

— И почему ты не сказал, чтобы я попридержала коней?

— И как ты это себе представляешь? «Нет, Шепард, я резко против того, чтоб ты купалась голой, потому что мои сексуальные предпочтения последнее время подозрительно съехали в твою сторону, и я не желаю полночи смотреть на то, как вода блестит на твоей коже и не иметь при этом возможности к тебе прикоснуться»? Не хочу даже думать, как бы ты в том состоянии отнеслась к такому ответу. Кажется, в соревновании «самопальное пойло против имплантов “Цербера”» импланты проигрывали. 

— Да, я, пожалуй, тоже не хочу, — хмыкнула она, весело и сконфуженно одновременно, а потом состроила серьезную гримасу. — Так, напомни, почему мы обсуждаем моё поведение, недостойное военнослужащей Альянса и просто порядочной женщины?

— Потому что ты всё же полезла купаться голой. И чтобы в двадцатый раз не представлять, как бы проходила наша с тобой встреча на Горизонте, если бы во времена погони за Сареном я был на месте Аленко в твоей жизни, я решил подумать о том, откуда вообще берутся все эти чертовы мысли и желания. — Гаррус усмехнулся с неповторимыми нотами самоиронии в голосе. Этот звук пощекотал кожу Шепард, заставив ее прижмуриться. — Вообще-то в самоанализе я не силен. Анализировать системы вооружений, схемы калибровки орудий, тактику — это по мне. А чувства — увольте. Поэтому попытка делать это действительно тогда… отвлекла. Хотя по итогам я и не знал, доволен ли тем, что понял, или в ужасе от этого. — Он вздохнул, посмотрев на Шепард; смешинки в его голосе были настоящими, но довольно поверхностными. — Я понял, что мне так хотелось разбить Аленко его перекошенную праведным негодованием физиономию за то, что он обидел _мою женщину_. — Гаррус усмехнулся. — Тогда это словосочетание впервые внятно прозвучало у меня в мыслях и, пожалуй, многое расставило по местам.

Шепард приподняла брови и понадеялась, что это выглядит… забавно, удивленно, даже скептично — как угодно, только не так, как чувствовалось. Не то чтобы Шепард собиралась ему врать, но ощущение теплой вибрации, прошедшей у неё внутри от этих слов, произнесённых его голосом, надо было сперва объяснить самой себе. 

— Слишком собственнически звучит для человека, я знаю. — Гаррус сощурился, и его мандибулы дрогнули в легкой полуулыбке. — Но это не совсем то… хм… знаешь, это довольно сложно объяснить. 

— Я в тебя верю, — тихо сказала Шепард. Гаррус глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. Пауза длилась довольно долго, но потом…

— В некотором роде наши с тобой отношения более турианские, чем тебе кажется, — коротко усмехнулся он, мягко боднув её лбом. — В нашем обществе, особенно среди военных, распространены браки по расчету, в которых отношения развиваются именно по схеме «сначала сотрудничество, потом взаимное уважение, потом — если повезёт — дружба, и если уж совсем повезёт — что-то большее». Весьма похоже. Ну, если выкинуть из уравнения секс. 

— Не хочу показаться женщиной, слишком много общающейся с Джокером, — Шепард нервно усмехнулась, понимая, что, чёрт возьми, несёт какой-то бред, — но вчера не похоже было, что из этого можно легко выкинуть секс. 

Гаррус рассмеялся тем самым рокочущим, гулким смехом, который делал с Шепард что-то странное.

— Тогда ты понимаешь мои сложности. — Эти слова он произнес с усмешкой, но следующие прозвучали совершенно серьёзно. Серьёзным был и его взгляд. — На той планете, пока ты купалась в море, я понял, что уже давно не воспринимаю наши отношения как отношения командира и подчиненного, они были больше этого. Они также не помещались ни в приятельские, ни в дружеские. Ты стала для меня… семьёй. _Моей_ семьёй. Я осознал это как факт, с существованием которого ничего не могу поделать. И не хотел, это тоже было фактом. И да… учитывая это всё, мои инстинкты недоумевали, почему нельзя трогать твою кожу, на которой тогда так блестела вода. Почему нельзя обнимать, прикасаться, почему нельзя уложить в постель, засыпать и просыпаться рядом с тобой, если ты «моя». 

Гаррус перевел дыхание и, заметив, что Шепард собирается что-то сказать, коснулся её влажных губ пальцами. Совсем не такое движение, как вчера в камере. Просьба, а не требование. Шепард медленно моргнула, подтверждая, что не станет перебивать. 

— Но что б там ни было у меня в голове, я не собирался портить то, что у нас с тобой было, и что мы могли разделить. Я знал, что в части отношений у людей все иначе, и — что важнее — я наблюдал за тобой и видел, что тебя никогда не интересовали представители других видов в таком смысле. Так что, — он сделал какое-то невнятное движение; должно быть, если б они не лежали в постели, это было бы передёргиванием плечами, — я счел, что если выскажу тебе всё то, что сейчас высказал, это или придавит наши отношения насмерть или завалит так, что нам придётся вытаскивать их из-под руин долго и мучительно. А у нас сейчас и без того проблем по макушку, а где-то в тёмном космосе болтаются Жнецы. 

Он убрал руку от лица Шепард, но она не спешила ничего говорить, просто глядя ему в глаза. Тишина нервировала. 

— Шепард, пытки тишиной наверняка включены в галактическую хартию о запрещённых методах допроса, — пробормотал он, явно прилагая усилие, чтобы не отводить взгляда от её лица. 

— Пошути мне ещё тут, — буркнула она, снова пихнув его в бок и разрушая повисшее в воздухе напряжение. — Знаешь, как трудно это всё переварить? 

— О да. 

— Мне, конечно, хочется на тебя наорать и сказать, куда тебе надо было бы засунуть эти свои логические выводы… — хмыкнула Шепард, возясь в постели, чтобы улечься удобнее и начиная ощущать, как то тут, то там кожу пронзают искорки жжения. — Но тогда мне придётся засунуть туда же и мои. — Она вздохнула. — И ты вообще-то прав, меня не то чтоб привлекали турианцы. Только один конкретный. И я чувствую себя идиоткой, потому что по части рассуждений о том, что говорить, а о чём заткнуться, я могу ровно то же самое сказать. Я тоже наблюдала и как-то не замечала, чтоб тебя прельщали азари или человеческие женщины. А вот турианки — вполне. И кстати даже недавно, — она фыркнула, и в улыбке отчетливо читалась подначка. — Помнится, была одна в том клубе, где мы ждали, пока Касс обстряпает какие-то свои дела. Вы с той дамочкой утекли в какой-то тёмный угол, а потом она, помнится, вмазала тебе по морде прежде, чем уйти. 

— Ага-ага. — Гаррус смотрел на Шепард взглядом «ещё и издевается!». — Сказать почему? 

— Уверен, что стоит, лежа в постели с одной женщиной, говорить о другой? — Шепард подняла брови.

— Ну, если с другой не задалось потому, что случайно назвал её именем той, с которой лежу в постели, может, и стоит. 

Шепард расхохоталась, уткнувшись лбом ему в грудь. Это был самый странный диалог о любви в её жизни, и в то же время он был и самым уютным и таким… правильным. Если она когда-то и позволяла себе воображать, как бы проходило утро в одной постели с Гаррусом Вакарианом — оно проходило бы именно так. 

— Ну и что мы имеем в итоге? — отсмеявшись, спросила Шепард. — Ты о своих чувствах молчал, потому что это «слишком собственнически для людей» и «ей не нравятся турианцы». Я о своих молчала потому, что «ему не нравятся люди», ну и…— Шепард хмыкнула, — …дичь, межвидовой кошмар… черт, да судя по тому, как по жизни у меня было с отношениями, я ухитряюсь превращать в межвидовой кошмар даже отношения с представителями своего вида. Мне не хотелось, чтоб гормоны, рванувшие куда-то не в ту степь, отняли у меня лучшего друга, без которого я уже просто себя не мыслю. — Это Шепард произнесла без тени юмора. — Ни на этой войне, ни вообще. 

Гаррус обнял ее, зарываясь лицом в растрепанные волосы. 

—Так что, — пробормотала Шепард, скрестив руки у него за спиной и нежась в тепле, которое, казалось, пропитало её насквозь, наконец выдавив из новой оболочки холод, оставленный космической пустотой над Алкерой. — Как видишь, мы задолжали всей этой ситуации, потому что если бы не она, — Шепард усмехнулась, поймав себя на мысли, что переняла привычку скрывать нервозность под шутками от Гарруса, — моя одежда лишилась бы шанса близко познакомиться с твоими когтями. А мы бы так и делали вид, что ничего не происходит. 

— Ну, я бы предпочёл, чтоб жизнь ткнула нас в нашу неправоту каким-нибудь менее радикальным способом, — усмехнулся Гаррус, целуя её в висок. — Но кто я такой, чтоб жаловаться _сейчас_?

Шепард провела ладонью по его шее; пальцы проплясали по костяным чешуйкам, забираясь под самый гребень. Она думала, что после того, что видела вчера на арене, ещё какое-то время при взгляде на турианский гребень будет слышать тот хруст, с которым он ломался, повреждая череп… но оказалось, нет. Касаясь выростов гребня и кожи под ним, Шепард вспоминала не это, а тот звук — странную смесь рычания и мурлыканья, — который Гаррус издал, когда она, уже ни черта не соображая от страсти, с силой провела по этому месту пальцами. Ей снова захотелось услышать…

— Шепард… — Голос Гарруса раздался у неё над ухом, и Шепард вдруг осознала, что, во-первых, смотрит на него снизу вверх. А во-вторых, оба её запястья прижаты к подушке его руками. Как так вышло? Она же только что… — не делай так. 

— Неприятно? 

— Напротив, слишком приятно. — Гаррус говорил с серьезностью, которая странно сочеталась с тем, что они лежали голые в его постели. — И как бы мне ни хотелось, чтоб ты это продолжила, прежде стоит убедиться, что ты в самом деле не пострадала. 

Шепард хотела возразить, уж её взбесившиеся гормоны точно возражали, их всё вполне устраивало, но она не могла не признать, что Гаррус прав. Тело очевидным образом ныло, кое-где кожу пощипывало, как будто от ссадин, и хотя Шепард пока ничего не видела, припоминая прошлую ночь, она допускала, что ссадин на ней найдется порядком. Турианские пластины были довольно твёрдыми, а адреналин вчера напрочь стёр всякие представления об осторожности. И это касалось и Гарруса тоже.

Так что Шепард кивнула, Гаррус улыбнулся, ненадолго прижавшись к её лбу своим, а потом поднялся с кровати. Шепард перекатилась на бок и не без удовольствия отметила, что ему подъем стоил некоторых усилий. Отметила, и тут же решила, что пока не будет задумываться о том, как сама проделает это. 

Гаррус подобрал с пола свои штаны, влез в них под заинтересованным взглядом Шепард, которая до того никогда не видела, как одеваются турианцы, и подошёл к калибровочной панели. 

— Хорошая новость, — заметил он спустя несколько секунд и пару нажатий на дисплей. — СУЗИ догадалась заблокировать связь панели с системами «Таникса». Так что обошлось без ЧП и даже без потери наработок. Плохая новость номер один: догадалась ли СУЗИ отключить не только её, но и камеры, я не знаю. Плохая новость номер два: не имею ни малейшего представления, как теперь смогу тут работать.

Шепард усмехнулась, даже не попытавшись скрыть самодовольство. 

— Так тебе и надо. Ненавижу эту штуку и твой «разгар калибровки». 

Обмолвка про СУЗИ тоже не прошла мимо её ушей, но обычно стоило помянуть их ИИ, как голограмма выныривала откуда-то будто чёрт из табакерки. Но не сейчас. Может, и правда отключила всё и самоустранилась? Верилось с трудом. Это требовало уточнения. Как и ещё миллиард вопросов, которые капитан Шепард вообще-то должна была решить ещё вчера, после возвращения… и она их непременно решит, вот только был ещё один глупый вопрос, который навязчиво лез ей в голову. 

— Хм… Гаррус, можно я задам тебе предельно неприличный вопрос, который уместен или когда мы оба пьяные в хламину, или когда я сижу в твоей постели, облачённая в простыню?

— Валяй. — Он развел руками, широко улыбнувшись… и вернулся в собиранию их одежды по отсеку. 

— Так у тебя были человеческие женщины? — Шепард приподняла бровь, усмехаясь. — Кажется, память о прошлой ночи постепенно ко мне возвращается, и мне начинает казаться, что для того, кто знаком с человеческой анатомией сугубо по Форнаксу и созерцанию стриптизёрш в «Загробной жизни», ты был уж очень уверен в себе. 

Гаррус рассмеялся. 

— Шепард, у нас обоих прошлой ночью основательно сорвало управляющие системы, — Он постучал когтём по виску. — Боюсь, неуверенность в себе и опасения попали в перечень того, что этот сбой нам обоим вырубил. 

— Это уж точно… не ответ на вопрос. — Она щурилась, следя за ним взглядом. 

— Ты бываешь очень въедливой, тебе говорили? — заметил Гаррус, возвращаясь к кровати и опираясь о неё руками по обеим сторонам от сидящей Шепард. 

— А то! Множество раз. От рядовых Альянса до Совета Цитадели. 

— Азари. На Омеге, — наконец сдался он. 

— И каково было? — Шепард смутно подозревала, что ей пора заткнуться, но не получалось.

— Напряженно, — ухмыльнулся Гаррус, — Я полагал, что она пришла пристрелить меня. 

— Как часто в мире случаются неожиданные повороты событий, — хохотнула Шепард, запечатав поцелуй на его сомкнутых губах. — Допрос окончен, расслабься. — Она выждала ровно три секунду прежде, чем продолжить. — А потом настраивайся на стелс-миссию по добыванию из моей каюты нового комплекта одежды. 

— У меня есть рубашка, — с совершенно невинными глазами сказал Гаррус. — Могу одолжить, при твоем росте будет как платье. 

Шепард размышляла о том, стоит ли ответить на подначку соответственно или признаться, что идея влезть в его рубашку показалась ей весьма заманчивой. Но тут в дверь постучали. Не воспользовавшись расположенным по ту сторону переговорным устройством, не передав сообщение через внутреннюю сеть на омни-тул Гарруса… просто постучали. Кулаком. 

— Это что-то новенькое, — пробормотал Гаррус и пошёл к двери. — Кто там? — Вопрос звучал неуверенно. Ну ещё бы, обычно-то в эту дверь заходила Шепард… и не особо утруждалась стуком. 

— Доктор Чаквас. Открывай, и поживей. 

Уловив характерный тон Карин, Гаррус приложил руку к голограмме открытия двери, и встал на всякий случай так, чтобы заслонять собой тот угол, в котором располагалась его кровать. Карин шагнула в помещение, что-то тихо сказала, сунула в руки Гарруса какой-то сверток и вышла, даже не взглянув по сторонам. Когда двери закрылись, а Гаррус повернулся обратно, Шепард тепло усмехнулась. В руках турианца покоилась свернутая униформа. 

— Она сказала, что до завтрака очередной смены четверть часа. И что они с Мордином ждут нас у себя. 

— Звучит зловеще! — тихо рассмеялась Шепард, осторожно сползая с кровати и оценивая, а держат ли её вообще ноги. — Рискнём?

— А есть выбор? — усмехнулся Гаррус, неохотно протягивая форму и явно сожалея, что не сумел завернуть Шепард в свою рубашку. Если и не для того, чтобы она могла вернуться на капитанскую палубу, то так, просто.

День обещал быть отличным.


End file.
